smitchie story
by broken123
Summary: This is Mitchie and Shanes frinedship to romance


Smitchie Story

**Authors Note**- I have seen alot of these stories where its like different years them growing up together and i really liked them so i want to try it. Its gonna be a one shot.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing except the plot

Shane and Mitchie were neighbors and best friends. Everyone knew they would end up together, even though they would always say no were just friends. Mitchie considered Shane to be her older brother because he was 3 years older than her and Mitchie was just like his little sister. he would hurt ny guys you broke her heart while she could always make him laugh.

The first time Shane new he would do anything in his power to protect Mitchie was when he got to hold her for the first time. Connie and Steve Torres were bringing Mitchie home from the hospital. The greys invited the Torres' over for lunch since their parents were neighnors and best friends. When they arrived at the Gray's house Jason 5 and Shane 3 all wanted to hold Mitchie. Nate was also in the family but he was a new born as well.

"I wanna hold her, i wanna hold her" shouted shane over and over again.

"Shhh.. Shane Mitchie is sleeping you don't want to wake her but Jason can hold her first so you cn see how to hold her"

"But mommy" complained Shane.

"Shane" scolded mrs gray

"Fine"

After Jason held Mitchie Shane was practicaly jumoing up and down in his seat.

"Ok Shane you have to settle down if you're going to hold her" said

"Ok" said shane happily.

While Shane was holdiing Mitchie the parents were staring at the young boy wondering how such a young boy could have so much passion in his eyes for a girl he just met. Slowly Mitchie's eyes fluttered open and you could see her big brown eyes.

"Hi Mitchie my name is Shane and I am going to be your best friend in the whole wide world!!!" exclaimed Shane.

Mitchie probably had no idea what he said but her face lit up with her signature smile minus the teeth. From that day on the two were pretty much inseprable.

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!**

It was Mitchie first day of grade one which ment going to school all day. Most little kids would be extatic but not Mitchie who was very shy and didn't have many friends besides Shane, Nate and Jason.

"But mommy I don't wanna go to school Shaney won't be with me" cried a teary eyed Mitchie.

"But sweetie you will have Nate and you will see Shane at recess and lunch" persuaded Connie

"Come on Mitchie time for school!! Are you excited?" exclaimed Shane.

"Noo I don't wanna leave you Shaney I will be lonely." cried Mitchie.

"But you'll have me" said Nate.

"I know but you can't stick up for me like Shaney can" said mitchie.

"Mitch no one will tease you I promise'' said shane.

"Pinky Promise" asked Mitchie

"Pinky Promise" declared Shane.

Just as Shane promised no one teased Mitchie or Nate. Mitchie didn't make any friends though because of how shy she is. Shane never left Mitchie's side at all the recess and at lunch. Through grades 1-5 no one teased mitchie because she didn't do anything to provoke it or as she considered herself invisible.

Mitchie began to get teased though in sixth grade because Shane was now in ninth grade where he wouldn't see her at school. In sixth grade girls Mitchie's age had discovered make-up and stuffing you bra to "impress guys" as the girls in Mitchies class thought. Mitchie was teased because she didn't choose to make herself look fake and plaster make-up on. she was also teased because she wore bras that actually fit her.

One day was horrible though because at lunch Mitchie found Nate trying to hide a pink peice of paper from her.

"What are you doing Nate?' asked a confused Mitchie.

'Uh nothing?" stated Nate but it ended coming out as a question.

"Let me see it." said Mitchie.

"No really Mitchie its nothing you want to see." said Nate.

Mitchie ripped the paper out of his hands and blinked back tears as she read all the names on the we hate mitchie torres petition. She knew girls were cruel but not this cruel.

The school bell rang and Mitchie ran out of the class room not daring to let her tears fall in front of everyone. Though whole way home Mitchie sprinted not wanting the tears to fall. As sppn as she got into her house she ignored her mom and ran up to her room slamming the door shut in the process.

Nate on the other hand sprinted to the high school to get shane knowing he would be just getting out.

"Shane! Shane!" panted a very tired Nate.

"What are you doing her Nate if you needed me you could have just waited at home for me." said a very confused Shane.

"No i couldn't its Mitchie." panted Shane.

"WHAT!! what happened to her where is she whats wrong is she ok." rambled Shane.

"I dunno she saw this even though i tried to hide it, but Mitchie being the stuborn girl she is ripped it out of my hands and stared at it the whole class then when the bell rang she ran out of the class room." explained Nate.

"WHAT!!!! whats this "a we hate mitchiee torres petition" how stupid can people get. But why didn't you follow her you retard.?" yelled Shane which cause people to stare.

"Shut up and i didn't follow her so I could come get you go see if shes ok."

"Alright im going cee ya guys." called shane who was already sprinting into the direction of Mitchie's house.

Shane bursed through the door with out knocking because her never does hes like family. He ran up to Mitchie's room and bursed into her room.

"Mitchie are you alright I heard what happened.'' exclaimed Shane.

He gasped when he saw he best friend laying on her bed her small body shaking with sobs.

"Mitchie are you alright tell me what happend.'' said Shane.

All Mitchie was able to get out was "Ever sob hates sob me sob."

"No Mitchie no one hates you." exclaimed Shane.

All Mitchie did was shake her head in response while Shane grabbed Mitchie in his arms andd rocked her back and forth trying to calm her. He hated seeing her like this and knowing just how bably these people hurt his best friend. everyting else in Shane's mind was forgoten except for the crying girl in his arms. Shane and Mitchie ended up falling asleep and that night Mitchie knew Shane would always be there for her.

While Mitchie was in eighth grade she noticed alot of things changing at home. They were very low on money, Mitchie's father wouldn't come home from work until around elevan usually which Michie found odd because her dad only worked till five. When her father was home though her parents would always be fighting over the stupidist points. At those times Mitchie would go to the Gray's. A place where it always felt like home and where their was no horrible fighting. When mitchie would cry about how she was scared about the money and fighting sixteen year old Shane would hold thriteen year old Mitchie and soothe her until she had to go home.

Shane was Mitchie's security blanket and protection. She could always feel safe around him and tell him everything. Shane would always listen and never judge.

One day after school Connie had picked Mitchie up from school and took her out for ice cream. Connie and Mitchie got home around five and saw that steve's truck was actually there. Mitchie figured things were maybe starting to turn around but she was o so wrong.

They walked in the door looking for Steve but he was no where in sight. So the two girls checked in Connie and Steve's bedroom. The sight that the two girls saw was quite shocking. Steve Torres was rolling around in bed with another women.

"Mitchie sweetie I need you to go over to the Grays and tell them that something is going on at home and that you need to stay over night."

Mitchie wasn't stupid she knew what her dad was doing and she also knew things were going to end badly after tonight which brought more tears than there had been before. Mitchie knocked on the Gray's door with tears flowing freely down her face. She looked behind her and saw the blonde tramp her father was fucking leave the house. opened the door and as soon as she saw Mitchie her heart broke at the sight of the young girl.

"What happened Mitchie?" asked a concerned Denise Gray.

"Dad-other-mom-caught-fighting-stay-night" was all mitchie was able to choke out between sobs.

"Oh sweetie I have no idea what you said but come here." said Denise while engulfing Mitchie in a hug.

"You go on up to Shane's room you can tell me what happened once you've calmed down."

Mitchie nodded and ran up to Shane's room knocking on the door.

"Come in" shouted Shane.

Mitchie barged into the room shrieking Shane's name and running over to his bed where he was laying strumming his guitar. Shane dropped the guitar he was holding and gasped at the sight of his bestfriend. He knew things were hard on her right now but he had never seen her react this badly before. Shane knew Mitchiw wouldn't be up for talking yet so he opened his arms allowing Mitchie to crawl into the comfort of them. Being in Shane's arms always made Mitchie feel safe, she knew he would never porposfully hurt her like her father had done to her and her mother.

After Mitchie's sobs had calmed down she was now still laying in Shane's arms playing with his shirt while he waited for an explaination.

"Mom and I found dad in bed with another girl today." Mitchie said quickly.

Shane gasped in shock and just hugged Mitchie closer because he had no idea what to say. But that was the thing between the two of them. Shane could tell Mitchie he was there for her just by holding her closely. No words had to be exchanged between the two thats just how close they were. Shane was there for Mitchie during one of the toughest times in her life. Saying goodbye to her father. The divorce was hard on everyone but Mitchie took it the hardest. She was his little girl but he betrayed Mitchie and her mother. Shane's house was Mitchie's safe place when she was there she would always be excepted and never judged.

When Mitchie was fourteen she had her first boyfriend. At first Shane had no idea why he took such a hating to Mitchie's boyfriend Jake. He was a gentleman and treated her right so he could never figure out what he was feeling when he would see them together at school holding hands. Shane soon realized what he felt was jelousy. Shane Gray had feelings for his bestfriend. The little girl he had grown up with and the little girl he considered his sister. Shane decided he would never tell Mitchie his feelings and just hope they went away.

Shane was the first one to know that Mitchie had gotten her drivers liscence, well besides her mom. Shane was gratuated and out of high school but was still living at home because he was going to a univarcity in the city they lived in. Mitchie called Shane up and told him to come to her house because there was an emergancy. Shane was just leaving class and sped home to see what the emergancy was. When he got to Mitchie's house he saw the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with standing by her car that she bought knowing she would get her liscence soon.

"Hey Mitch weres the emergancy?'' asked a confused Shane

"Oh theres no emergancy I just wanted to tell you I got my liscence!!!!" squeeled Mitchie.

"Oh my gosh thats great Mitchie!" exclaimed Shane.

"Well duh and now we are going driving lets go!!!"

Shane's love had grown emmensly for Mitchie, but still no one knew. Here was 21 year old Shane sitting at his bestfriends and the love of his life graduation. Shane was planning on telling Mitchie on how he felt tonight but what he didn't know was Mitchie had the same idea. Everyone could see these two cared for eachother more than bestfriends but didn't say anything knowing the realationship would progess on its own time.

It was after Mitchie's graduation ceremony and the two were taking a walk in the park. This was it, this was the moment they would share their feelings for eachother that had been bottled up for so long.

"Hey Mitchie can I tell you something?'' asked Shane nervously?

"Of course" replied Mitchie

"I-I-I'm inlovewithyouhavebeenforaawhile." mummbles Shane.

"What I didn't catch a thing you said can you repeat it?"

Shane took a deep breathe and said "Mitchie I'm in love with you and I have been for awhile now will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie just stared at Shane dumbfounded.

"Shit i'm sorry Mitchie you don't fell the sam-"

"Shut up and calm down I love you too and have for awhile too." Mitchie finished quietly while a small smile graced her face.

Slowly the two leaned in for a kiss. The kiss turned into a more passitate one when Shane's tounge flicked out wanting entrance into Mitchie's. Their tounges fought until air became a neccesity.

The best day in Mitchie's exsistance was when Shane purposed. He did it beautifully. It was very simple yet unique. It was Mitchie's 21 first birthday and she was graduating from univarcity. Shane decided he would purpose in the same park they became a couple and it was extremelly beautful.

They were the best thing that ever happened to eachother. She lost her virginity to him and he was her first love. They had two beautful daughter Kianna and Blake and they would grow old together.

AN- I hope you liked this it was on my mind and I just had to write it. I am writing the next chapter to missing memory right now so it should be up soon too.


End file.
